Dodge
Dodge & Fuski is a duo made up of Christopher Allen (aka Fuski) & Rob Talbott (aka Dodge) that began in 2009. The duo would have a small hiatus in 2013 with Fuski having to take care of his first born child. Dodge would continue the project by him self until 2017 when Fuski would come back. In 2013 Dodge & Myro would have started an independent label in 2013, called Disciple Recordings. Discography: Albums * EPs * Singles 2009 * This Is Now * Motherfucking Big Fat Bass 2010 * Fierce - Original Mix * Pornstep - Original Mix * Void - Original Mix * Night Moods - Original Mix * Go Nuts - Original Mix * Without You - Original Mix 2011 * Grannystep - Original Mix * Falling - Original Mix * Do Not F*ck With Us - Original Mix * Devil Inside - Original Mix * Resurrection - Original Mix * Resurrection - Radio Edit * Aerophobia * Fuck em All 2012 * Python - Original Mix * What Do You Know - Original Mix * Come Again - Phesta Remix 2013 * Turn It Up! - Xilent Remix * Got 2 Come Together - 501 Remix * Bad - Flinch Remix * Call My Name - Astronaut Remix 2014 * Vice * Vice - Phesta Remix * Distress Signal * Rewind * Playboy * Playboy - Barely Alive Remix * Playboy - Fox Stevenson Remix * Poison - Dodge & Fuski Vs Barely Alive * Killer Bees * Vibes 2015 * Big Riddim Monsta (ft. 12th Planet) * Jump * Big Riddim Monsta - Megalodon Remix * Big Riddim Monsta - Boy Kid Cloud Remix * Big Riddim Monsta - Dubloadz Remix * Alien * Alien - Xilent Remix * Alien - Quest Remix 2016 * Bring It Back Appears On * Round One (Off of Never Say Die (Deluxe Edition)) * Rave Review (Off of Never Say Die (Deluxe Edition)) * Kung Fu Master (Off of Never Say Die Vol. 2) * Pegboard Nerds - High Roller (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Off of High Roller Remixes) * Eptic & Habstrakt - Ninja Challenge (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Off of Never Say Die Fifty) * Python - VIP (Off of Never Say Die Fifty) * Bringing Wobble Back - Bar 9 Remix (Off of Disciple 01: Purgatory) * Cat & Mouse (Off of Disciple Alliance, Vol. 1) * The McMash Clan & Million Dan - Jericho (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Off of Circus Reloaded, Vol. 2) * Distress Signal - Mayhem Mix (Off of Disciple 02: The Second Coming) * Tear The Roof Off - Dodge & Fuski Remix (Off of Dubstep Vs Trap Vol. 4) * Spoons (Off of Disciple Alliance, Vol. 2) * Distress Signal - Jvst Say Yes Remix (Off of Reinforcements, Vol. 2) * Big Riddim Martian - Uber Remix (Off of Reinforcements, Vol. 4) * Lost Kings - Phone Down (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Off of Phone Down Remixes) * Far Too Loud, JFB & Beardyman - Not A Real Thing (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Wormhole EP) * Apashe - Take Off (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Copter Boy Remix LP) * Excalibur (Knights Of The Round Table Vol. 1) * Want It (with Virus Syndicate) (The Mancunian Way EP) * Truth - Run That (feat. Jamakabi) (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Wilderness Of Mirrors Remixes) * Brains On Fire (Disciple Alliance Vol. 4) * Panda Eyes, Virtual Riot & Barely Alive - Triforce (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Isolation Remixes EP) * Oliverse - Passion (feat. Solah) (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Dance For Me EP) * Dodge & Fuski - Acid Tripper (Knights Of The Round Table Vol. 2) * Naeleck - Take A Sip Ft. FERD & Viking N3 (Dodge & Fuski Remix) (Take A Sip Remixes) Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Groups Category:Artists Category:Drum and Bass Artists Category:Drumstep Artists